Good vs Evil
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is an ultimate crossover. It focuses mainly on Crash and Spyro  big surprise..  I'll try to involve more in this story. Don't suggest anything rude please. Rated T  for now, may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Good vs Evil**

Note: everything mentioned in this story belongs to all their respective owners, things may get confusing and I might mess up on some personalities, but I'll try my best not to mess up on anything

In the beginning, two masks Aku Aku and Uka Uka always had rivalries on who is better. Aku Aku decided to use his power to bring good to the entire universe, Uka Uka used his power to spread evil across the universe. Everyone in the whole universe was effected by this and war came upon the universe. The mask brothers decided to let all of the creatures across the universe to choose what path to take. When their choices were made, war was still there, but this time the mask brothers didn't take part in it. There was heros and villains were all across the universe, army wise and person wise. Supers, mutants, mortal, immortal alike. Throughout the fictional universe everyone and everything had their own war to fight. There were already some heros and villains that went into each others worlds, for example, Crash met Spyro after Cortex and Ripto's attempt to destroy them. Soon enough Uka Uka didn't want to take anymore time wasting aiding Cortex in his conquest to rule the world. Uka Uka called his brother Aku Aku to threaten to declare war on him if he didn't give up, Aku Aku refused. Then Uka Uka stated to his brother "If you don't resign your power of good, then I declare war on you and every hero in this stinking universe!" "Brother, please" "No, buts, I'm sick and tired of all the goody to shoes in the universe, it's time to end it" And with that Uka Uka went off and created a new planet called Evil. It looks a lot like Earth except everything is red and it's 1,000 times bigger. Aku Aku didn't like this, but it seems he had no choice in the matter, so he went and created a new planet called Good. It's pretty much the same except everything was green and it's also 1,000 times bigger. After the planets were made and war being declared both masks sent electric energies to teleport all the heros and villains threw time and space to their planets.

We see Crash who was just sleeping while Crunch was doing push-ups and Coco was typing on her computer. "I wonder when Aku Aku will come back. He has been gone for hours." "Don't worry little girl, Aku Aku must be trying to kick that evil masks patookie, boo yeah!" Crunch said as he got up. "Ok.. Well hopefully nothing goes wrong" Then lightening came down and hit Crash then he disappeared. "Whoa, where did Crash go?" Then the two got hit themselves and the too disappeared. We see Sonic running down a building, then lightening hit him and he disappeared. We see Spyro just talking to Cynder. "Cynder I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think we should see each other" Spyro said in a sad tone. "Spyro, I feel the same way, I think it's best if we see other people" "Yeah, it's not that I hate you.. it's just that.. something is missing between us" "I know.. I actually wanted to break up with you before, but I felt so happy.. and.. now the time has come to go our separate ways" "Alright" Then lightening strikes them both and they disappeared. We see Ratchet flying in his rocket with Clank and the rocket got hit and they disappeared. Everywhere, heros and villains were being zapped to the Good and Evil planets. Characters from Star Wars, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Bolt, How to Train you Dragon, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Twisted Metal, Toy Story, Mortal Kombat, Bug's Life, Dragon Ball Z, Simpsons, Family Guy, Popeye, Godzilla and the list goes on.

When all the good characters were finally on Good planet. The characters looked at each other confused. And some characters didn't get along so well. Aku Aku made a loud noise to stop all the ruckus. Then something appeared on everyone's ear so they can understand each other and understand what Aku Aku was about to say. "I'm Aku Aku, I'll be your leader until further notice. My brother has declared war on all of you with all your enemies." A screen pops up showing Evil Planet. "This is where they are all at now. If we don't help each other, we all might loose all that we love. We need to protect citizens who have not chosen their paths. We need to keep order in the universe. If not, chaos will reign upon all of the universe. If you help me I promise that you will have a peaceful life in the future. If you die you shall be awarded the highest honor you can get. After the war, you shall be awarded." "With what" Someone in the crowd asked. "Anything you desire that is an object. I cannot affect anything living. Nor can my brother, but I promise you, the only intension he has is to wipe you all out. Now who's with me?" At first nobody did anything. Then one at a time they started to clap and cheer. It was a start of the biggest war the fictional universe will ever see.

A/N: Let me know what you think and I'll take any suggestions if you have any. I'll try my best to follow it, I can't promise I'll follow it 100%. Nothing rude and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

Then they were assigned into huge groups to go after a planet. The Clone army and Rebel army from Star Wars provided transportations to planets. They were divided in many groups called Squads. The group we are going to focus on is the one called Squad 1. The group included Crash, Spyro, Coco, Cynder, Stitch, Godzilla, Mothra, Angel, Pac-man, Mario, Sonic, Croc, Goku, Scorpion, Mittens and Bolt. The groups first mission was on planet James. Their mission was to destroy the supply line to the Evil army's base and aid Squad 4 to destroy the base. Their group includes Pikachu, Ash, Latias, Bayleaf, Vegeta, Buzz, Woody, Flick, Ty, Hugo, Rita, Yoda, Crunch, Mickey, Minnie and Bugs Bunny. As Squad 1 was about to enter orbit in a Rebel Spacecraft, it was under attack by a Droid Spacecraft. There were eight seats on each side of the spacecraft inside. Crash, Spyro, Coco, Cynder, Stitch, Godzilla, Mothra and Croc on one side, and Pac-man, Mario, Sonic, Scorpion, Angel, Goku, Mittens and Bolt on the other side. The firing continued and the Squad was scared. Then an engine got shot and they went down and the Squad was preparing for a rough landing and the spacecraft crashed into a forest and everyone passed out.

Crash woke up to see Spyro on him also passed out. Then Spyro woke up "Ugh, what happened?" Then he looked at the position he was in and immediately jumped off of him. Spyro blushed a little "Uh.. ahem.. well.." "Uh.. weird" "Oh yes.. very weird" Crash and Spyro said back and forth. "We.. better check on the others" "Yes sir, checking on the others" it was the most awkward moment they had. After they checked on everyone, everyone was ok, but the pilots were dead. "Their gone there's nothing we can do." Crash stated in a blank tone. "Shouldn't we call for help?" Croc asked. "No, we came here to do a mission and that's what we will do." And with that they went into the forest. As they continued to walk, they were being watched by all kinds of creatures. "Ugh, what is that stench?" Sonic asked "It's the river. It looks like the Evil army came in and killed these creatures" Crash said "How terrible!" Coco said "I know, but we got to keep moving" They continued on their journey to the base. The sun was setting and everyone was tired. "We better stop here for the night" Crash said and everyone fell asleep.

The next morning everyone got up and Crash found himself wrapped in someone's arm. He looked to see who it was, it was Cynder. He also found Spyro grabbing his legs. This almost made Crash blush'This is the most weirdest group I've ever seen' Crash thought to himself. Then one at a time they were starting to wake up. When Cynder woke up, she found herself grabbing onto Crash. She let go as soon as she could and turned around so no one can see her blush. When Spyro woke up, he did the same. They all turned to see everyone else stare at them. And there was a really awkward silence. "Why does it seem like I attract dragons?" Crash said in a joking way. "Come on, we need to continue" Crash said. They continued their way threw the forest and found and open spot where there was no trees, no grass or anything, just dirt with tire tracks. "Looks like the Evil army was here. We must be close." Then they saw some huge holes in the ground and some body parts as they continued. The girls grabbed whoever was closest for comfort. Angel hugged Stitch, Mothra hugged Godzilla, Mittens hugged Bolt, Coco hugged Spyro and Cynder hugged Crash. "Ahem" "Sorry" Cynder said with a nervous smile and pulled away. They continued walking then all of the sudden, blue energy was surrounding all sixteen in the group. And it drifted them to where they could see another Squad. Then the blue energy disappeared and everyone fell to the ground. Then a dragon came in front of them. At first none of them knew what to say so Crash broke the silence "Uh.. Hi" "Hi there, are you the Squad that was supposed to help us with this mission?" "Yes.. you're part of Squad 4?" "That's right! I'm Latias, I'll take you to our Squad leader" They followed Latias to Squad 4. "This is the leader of our group, Ashy" "Latias, please stop calling me that. And I wasn't originally the Squad leader, Woody was, but him and Buzz got captured" Ash reported to Squad 1. "Sounds like we have a rescue mission too" Crash said. He looked over saw a guy glaring. "Who's that guy?" "That's Vegeta, he can be stubborn at times. He also thinks this is a waste of his time. He has a history of rivalry with Goku or Cackorot as he likes to call him" Ash replied. "I see" Then Vegeta walked up to Crash and said "Listen you rat! If you get in my way, I will grind you into a pulp you understand!" Crash just didn't say anything. Just had a look that says 'What's his deal?'. They planned their strategy and went threw one step at a time.

Crash looked threw his binoculars. "Looks like we might have a problem" He handed his binoculars to Ash and Ash took a look. "Yep, that's Cell. If he's here then it's going to be harder than I thought" "Ugh, listen kid! Just have me face Cell! I'll take care of him personally!" Vegeta said, then took off to distract Cell. "I better follow him incase he needs help" Goku said then followed him. "Sayains, always craving for a fight" Ash said. Vegeta then landed in front of Cell "Ready to finish off what we started" Vegeta said challenging him. "You don't scare me Vegeta. I'll take you on and finish you off myself!" "Is that right? Make your first move" The rest of the Squad went to their objectives and waited until Cell started fighting Vegeta. As soon as they both went up into the air and started punching each other the Squads started attacking. Machine guns, rifles, grenades were being used like crazy. Explosions went around and then the base exploded. When the fighting stopped, the Squads lost several solders. They never saved Woody and Buzz in time. Bayleaf was on the ground with blood all over her. Ash went up to her and hopped she can make it. But the last words she said to him was "I.. love.. you" and she died. Ash sobbed and Latias came to comfort him. She was thinking inside her head 'Yes!' only because she got to hug Ash. There were a few deaths. From Squad 1: Croc and Pac-man. From Squad 4: Woody, Buzz, Flick and Bayleaf. The inhabitants came to them and gave them their thanks and apologized to them, because they had a few aiding the Evil army until they realized what they were doing. And a Spacecraft came for Squad 1 and left Squad 4 to guard planet James after giving them the proper supplies. Vegeta wasn't pleased, so he left to the front lines to fight on his own. "He will never change will he?" Crash asked. "Probably not, Crash. Probably not" Ash replied.

Note: By the way, everyone in this story is the same size, sorry I forgot to mention that earlier, Aku Aku actually changed their appearance a little and he also has everyone speak the same language


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Still own nothing

After the mission on planet James was done, a spacecraft came in to pick up Squad 1. As they were getting on, an officer had them sit down and he told them their next mission in an emotionless-like way. "Your next mission in here, on planet Florida" "Wait isn't Florida a State in the United States?" Crash asked "Why yes, oh I always wanted to go there!" Coco said "It's Stitch's home" Stitch claimed "Ok, ok enough! This is serious! What you need to do here in to hold a village until night time on the planet" the officer said "How long does it take for the sun to set on the planet?" Crash asked "About twice as long as Earth's time" "Ugh!" everyone said in unison. "Hey! It maybe be a long time, but it will be worth it. Florida holds many friendly inhabitants. If you get their first they will side with us right away" "Ok, so how long until we get there?" "You're already there" Then he pushed the button and the room was splitting in half as if someone designed it that way. Then the Squad crashed landed.

"It seems as if they were in a rush" Bolt said being suspicious. "Of course, there's a war in all the planets in the universe" Crash said "That's true" "Now lets go and see what we are dealing with". They investigated the planet and so far found nothing, but short grass, dry dirt, and several puddles on their way. "Wow this is the most calm planet in the universe" Sonic said surprised "It does seem like this is a casual planet" Spyro said agreeing. So far they haven't found any life forms. Then something caught Crash's eye, a sign, it had mold on it. Then he went up to the sign and brushed it off. The sign said 'Warning! Dangerous Monster' Crash looked at it wondering what it could mean. Spyro, Coco, and Cynder went to see what Crash has found. "What have you found, Crash?" Spyro asked "Any idea what this sign could mean?" Crash asked them. The others were investigating the area and as they were doing that Sonic saw a hole in the ground and went to investigate it. "I don't know, all I know is that this is an uninhabited planet and we came here for nothing" "Now lets not jump to conclusions, Spyro. It may have been a hacker that fooled them into thinking this was inhabited". Then Sonic saw a small cute creature popping out of the hole. Sonic picked him up and went to the others to show what he had found. "Hey guys, look what I've got!" Sonic shouted and everyone went to him to see what he was talking about. "Aw!" Everyone except Scorpion said. "That's so cute! I just want to pinch it's cheeks!" Coco said with glee. "Yeah, yeah. It's cute" Scorpion said as he swiped it from Sonic. "And this is what I think of cute things" He puts the creature down and squishes it with his foot. Everyone gasped. "Come on guys! Lets get serious there is a war going on and you want to spend our time looking at cute things? If we don't find our way soon, we won't have an edge on the war!" When Scorpion stopped ranting everyone stared with fright. "What?" Then a shadow was casted over him and drool dripped on his left shoulder. Then Scorpion looked up to see a creature five times bigger than him. It roared and snatched Scorpion and ate him up. Then it turned to the others, who are scared. Then it road loud and long, it had spit coming out of it's mouth. When it stopped the group went silent for a moment then Crash broke the brief silence. "We should run" and with that they ran and called a ride off the planet. The problem was the pick-up won't come until tomorrow.

They came to and edge of a cliff that sticks out a few feet. Then the creature jumped in the air and Goku went in the air to destroy it, but the creatures teeth crushed him before he had the chance. Then it landed on Sonic and Mario and the cliff gave in and they all fell down a deep canyon similar to the Grand Canyon. Now there was only ten of them left. When night came all the girls wanted to be with a guy. "Bolt, please don't leave me" Mittens said to Bolt "I will never leave you Mittens" Bolt said back to her. "Will Stitch watch over Angel?" Angel asked Stitch "Stitch will give his life for Angel" Stitch replied "Spyro.. do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Coco asked "I would be honored if you did" Spyro replied. Cynder looked around and saw everyone was busy with someone. Cynder was alone and scared, and nobody to promise to protect her. She looked at Crash who was staring at the stars. She decided to try and see how it will go. "Mind if I join you?" Crash turned around and replied with a smile "Sure" Cynder then thought to herself 'Maybe he is the one for me, I don't know why, but I feel all warm and safe next to him' She though about something then asked "Are you seeing anyone?" Crash was quiet for a moment then he said "No, I'm not seeing anyone nor plan to be with anyone" "Why do you say that?" "Because my heart broke twice. The first girlfriend I had was almost perfect, I actually thought we would be together forever.. then she just left for no reason." "What a bitch! What about the other one?" "Not even close.. she was just using me so she can win a race" "Those bitches! Don't worry Crash I know you will find the right girl someday" "Yeah, too bad you don't have a thing for me, otherwise I would have asked you to be my girlfriend" Cynder was surprised at this 'How dare he claims I don't like him! I will show him!' "We better get to sleep bef.." He was interrupted when Cynder gave him a big kiss on the lips. It was the most warm moment they ever had. When they pulled apart Crash was baffled, he didn't know what to say. "Um.. wow..you're a.. great kisser" Crash said trying to speak clearly. "Crash.. when I first saw you.. I felt a connection like no other.. I was.. truly in love" "Wow.. all this time I thought you were with Spyro" "We broke up, but in a reasonable matter" "What do you think everyone will think?" "I have a feeling they already know.." Then he turned around and saw everyone stare at them in a approving way. "Well.. this is getting old" "Congratulations buddy, you found a nice girl for ya "Spyro said then hugged him. "If you hurt her I kill you" Spyro said in a threatening tone "Message received.." Crash replied. Then the five couples held each other and went to sleep.

The next morning, Crash woke up and saw a spacecraft. "Guys, wake up!" Everyone woke up slowly. "Come on guys! Our ride is here!" Everyone then started to get up. Crash went off to get a closer look. But he had a terrible discovery, the people that came out of the ship weren't good. The only good ones were the two prisoners they had, a yellow fox-like creature and a red lizard-like creature. Crash went back with a stunned look on his face. "So, was it them? can we finally leave?" Cynder asked "I hate to say it.. we got some company from the other side here" "What?" everyone said in unison "It's true.. we have Evil scums on our hands today" "But that ship looks a lot like the one from our side, how did they get it?" Bolt asked "I don't know, they must have high-jacked it when it was on it's way to rescue us" "So.. we are stuck here?" Mittens asked in a worried tone "Probably not, the ship is in top condition, so I think we can get in it and high-tail it out of here. We just need to free the prisoners, defeat all the Evil scum here and escape" "Sounds like a plan to me" Spyro said "Ok, now lets go"

They sneaked behind the bushes and trees. And Crash gave them the signal to start attacking. Then one by one they fell without suspecting anything. "Thank you guys so much for helping us! We thought we were goners" the yellow fox said "No problem, what's your name and Squad?" Crash asked them "I'm Renamon and this is Guilmon. And we are from Squad 6.. well what's left of Squad 6 anyway. We got attacked and everyone but us got killed in the ambush" "Sorry to hear that" Crash said with sympathy. "We are Squad 1. We were sent here on a phony mission" "Phony?" "Long story, now lets get out of here before anything else happens" Crash said. As they were about to leave and Evil solder grabbed a pistol aimed at Crash and shot him in the shoulder. "Ah!" Crash shouted "Oh no! Crash!" Cynder said shocked. Spyro looked at the solder, flew over and squashed his head. The Squads carried Crash into the ship. "Put Crash in that room for now" Renamon ordered fast. Then they took off and put Crash in the room. "It hurts so bad!" Crash complained "Hang in there buddy!" Spyro told him. Everyone watched as Crash passed out. "He'll be ok, he just passed out. I suggest you let him rest." Guilmon told them. Everyone was leaving and Cynder just stayed in the room. "Cynder? Aren't you coming?" Spyro asked "I'm not leaving him" Cynder said looking at Crash "Ok". Spyro left and Cynder went up to Crash and put her head under his arm. She wasn't going to leave him and he made a vow not to leave her. So she kept her promise and stayed with him. Before she went to sleep, a tear went down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing

The Squads went back to the home base and sent Crash to the medical center. The Squads went to the room Crash was in and checked up on him, he still wasn't awake. Then as the day ended the Squads left and Cynder stayed with Crash. With the Squads they were starting to get very worried about Crash. "I hope he will be ok. Without him.. this Squad has no leader" Spyro said. "He will come through, he always does" Coco said. "I don't know.. this is the worst condition I've seen Crash in" Then with that said everyone looked back hoping Crash can pull through.

The next day, Crash woke up finally and he failed to notice Cynder in the room since she was sleeping on the floor. The a medical doctor came in the room. "Morning Crash, your looking better" the doctor said. "Where am I?" Crash asked "You're in the medical center. I say, you were very lucky. You must have friends in high places" Crash stayed silent for a while and the doctor spoke up again. "You are also luck to have someone who cares a lot about you" "Who? I don't see anyone" "Look on the floor" Crash looked and to his surprise Cynder was there sleeping. Then Cynder woke up and saw Crash was up. "Crash!" She said with glee and embraced him. "I was so worried about you. I thought you were.." She couldn't finish because she couldn't bare the thought of him dead. "There's no need to worry anymore. I'm here and I couldn't be any happier than to be here with you" Cynder smiled at what he said then went up to him and kissed him.

Then the Squads came in and saw him alive. "Hey guys. Didi I miss anything?" Crash asked them. "Crash!" Everyone said in unison and dog piled onto Crash and everyone was laughing happily. "Wow, I never thought I would be missed" Crash said. "Oh you were, mainly by her though" Spyro said pointing at Cynder. "Isn't that romantic?" Renamon asked Guilmon. "Sure is" Guilmon replied. "There's something I wanted to do for a while Guilmon" "What's that?" He asked. "This" Renamon said and kissed him passionately. They were then holding each other and made it last as long as they can. Then when they pulled away, they stared at each other. Renamon then hugged Guilmon and said "I love you so much" Guilmon was surprised on what just happened then he said. "I love you too" Renamon then looked at him again and they kissed again.

When the Squads left, Crash and his Squad went to find another assignment. Then they were reported that Renamon and Guilmon will join them for now on since their Squad was eliminated. Then their new assignment was to go to planet Jasper and help Squad 10 to protect the villagers and give them supplies so they could defend themselves. Crash asked if it was another trick since the last one almost killed them all. As it turns out there was proof that it was a real assignment and they will track down whoever tricked them. Then they got in their ship and headed out.

On their way the Squads were tired then they all went to sleep. All the females wanted to sleep with the males. So Mittens slept with bolt, Angel slept with Stitch, Mothra slept with Godzilla, Coco slept with Spyro and Cynder slept with Crash. Renamon and Guilmon remained at the controls incase something happens. Then Renamon looked at Guilmon and had an urge to have fun with him. So she got a little closer to him and set the controls on autopilot. At first Guilmon didn't know what she was doing then after showing him some affection, Guilmon then knew what she was doing. Then he gave in and they both had the time of their lives. In other words you can say it was a.. 'warm' trip.

A/N: Sorry to cut it short. I'll do better next chapter. Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing

When they were about more than half way there, all the guys came out sweaty. Guilmon looked at all the guys and asked "The girls got you too?" "Yep" All the guys said in unison. Then the girls came out and commented to the guys how much fun it was last night. They encountered another Evil ship. By surprise, they destroyed the ship without any damage. Then they continued their course and landed on planet Jasper.

After when the ship landed, the Squads secured the area and moved on to find Squad 10. In Squad 10 there was Amy (yikes), Robin, Cyborg, Batman, Gohan, Superman and Knuckles. They came to a village and they were greeted like they were heros. "Oh thank you for coming to us! We have been struggling to survive, can you help us?" a villager asked. "That's why we are here" Crash responded. As they continued on their journey, they saw people crying, hurt and starving. "How sad. I never seen so many people hurt" Coco said. "It's because of the Evil army. They took all our food, medicine, and most importantly, they took our young." The villager explained. Everyone had sympathy in their eyes. Yes even Godzilla himself. Then after a while of walking, they finally got to Squad 10.

Amy ran to Squad 1 really fast and when she said "Is my Sonic ok? He better be ok. I wouldn't live without him." And as she continues everyone just looked at each other. And as she was still talking Crash went up to her, stuffed her in his bazooka and launched her while she was still talking and blew up the Evil base. "Mission accomplished" Crash said. Everyone cheered and the Squads gave them supplies and walked away as heros. The Squads got in their ships and went their separate ways.

Crash was looking at the mission reports. "Squad 50 just took on a huge Evil ship, Squad 90 is protecting planet Allstar, Squad 9 was defeated, Squad 77 is taking on the Evil planet and the rest on the Squads are either R and R or getting prepared for an attack" Crash read. "Wow, that sure is a lot of Squads" Spyro commented. "Yep, now we better get some rest for tomorrow's mission" "Which is?" "We go to planet Mystery to ask for their cooperation in the war. They are stubborn people, that's why we have something to trade with them for their cooperation" Crash said holding a box. "What's in there?" "Something they cannot refuse" Crash said as he sat the box down. Crash went into a room and found Stitch and Angel doing it and shut the door. "Wrong room" Crash said to himself. Then he came to his room and found Cynder waiting for him. "I've been wondering where you were" Cynder said. "I was just looking at some reports" Crash said. "Well, now that you are done.. there is something I have to tell you.." "What's that?" "I.. I'm pregnant" Crash's eyes widened and he fell backwards on the floor and passed out.

As it turns out all the females told all the males that they were pregnant. And just like Crash they all passed out. "Men" one of the females said. Then all the males got up and when the guys gathered they all said "I'm going to be a dad!" They all said in unison. Then realizing what is going to happen, Crash told Guilmon to turn the girls into the Medical Center so they can be watched over. It was remarkable they had half their Squad taken away from the mission. It seemed like it was a happy moment for them all, but they still had a mission to do. So after the guys dropped the girls off at the Medical Center, they all continued on their mission. They wanted to stay, but they can't just bale on a mission so they went back on course just without the girls now.

A/N: I know I didn't do what I said I was going to do. But it's just hard to try and make a good story. Anyways, feel free to suggest something. Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I own nothing

After dropping the girls off at the Medical Center, the future dads went off to continue their missions. "I miss my Buchi Boo.." Stitch said. "Come on we just left about five minutes ago and all you can think about is.. oh who am I kidding I miss Mittens!" Bolt said. They both were slapped by Crash to knock some sense in them. "Get a hold of yourselves! This is important!" Crash ordered. "Sorry, sir" Bolt said. Crash then went into the cockpit where Guilmon was piloting. "How are we doing Guilmon?" Crash asked. "We'll be there in about three days." Guilmon reported. Crash thought for a moment and said "Put it on autopilot, we need to get some rest.". "Yes, sir" Guilmon responded. And turned it to autopilot.

Crash went out of the cockpit and said "Get some shut eye, it's going to be a long trip" Crash said. "Yes, sir" they all said in unison and went into their quarters. Crash turned and saw Spyro looking out the window worrying what might happen to his future wife. "Hey Spyro, what are you doing?" Crash asked. "I've been thinking about Coco. I'm worried on how she's doing." Spyro said. "She'll do fine. Trust me, I know her better than anyone else." Crash assured him. Spyro gave a little smirk then said "Crash.. I want to give you something. Something dragons call the Kiss of Brotherhood." Spyro said. "Kiss of Brotherhood? Sounds a little weird." Crash said. "It's a kiss a dragon gives to whoever he or she cares about a lot to symbolize they are family and I want you in my family." Spyro explains. "Where do you kiss?" Crash asked. "On the forehead, it's not going to be weird at all." Spyro said. Crash thought for a moment and said "Ok, do it". Spyro then gave him a kiss on the forehead and said "You are now my brother. Thank you.". Spyro then walks off and goes to his bed and Crash did the same.

Meanwhile, with the girls they are all getting monitored and getting ready to have their babies. The babies won't come for a few more weeks, but they are preparing for delivery weather it's early or late or on time.

Two days have passed and the guys are only one day away from reaching their destination. Godzilla was more quiet than usual. Mothra was the only one he would talk to. Then Crash got an idea, he gathered Stitch, Spyro and Bolt. "Ok what we are going to do today is help Godzilla talk to others." Crash announced. "You sure that's a good idea?" Spyro asked. "Why not? Besides you don't want tension in the group, do you?" Crash asked. "No" Spyro responded. "Good now line up and we'll go one at a time to try and talk to him" Crash said. "I think it should be alphabetical" Spyro said. Everyone looks at Bolt. "Ok fine.." Bolt said and he went in. Then there was a small boom in the room and Bolt came out all smokey. "It's worse then I thought" Crash said. Then he walked in and this time he came out without any damage. "Well?" Spyro said. "Best not to disturb him" Crash said in a weird way. "Well this will be one mission that we failed in" Spyro said. "Don't worry there is always next time" Crash assured them.

They finally arrived at their destination, but they saw an Evil ship hovering over the planet. "Oh no" Crash said.

A/N: Sorry again, just trying to keep it interesting is all. Read and Review please.


End file.
